Fire from Frost
by Jadedbychoice
Summary: Elsa meets Jack Frost at her sister's wedding. Eventually, the two start dating and later, marry and have a daughter they name Serafina. But Serafina is different from her parents. Hers parents have ice and snow powers, whereas she has power over fire and magma. How will she control her powers?
1. Anna and Kristoff's Wedding

**Chapter 1 **

_Anna and Kristoff's Wedding_

It had been 3 years since Anna and Kristoff had met and started dating. They were finally getting married and the entire kingdom of Arendelle was invited to the princess's wedding. All were cheerful and excited.

Anna and Elsa were both getting ready for the wedding, Anna wearing a beautiful white dress which was fitted to her frame perfectly, her brilliant red hair pulled into a loose, single braid. Elsa was wearing an elegant light blue dress that complimented her platinum blonde hair which was let down and curled for the event. The royal siblings were anticipating the marriage with delight.

"Hey, Elsa, would you mind helping me tie the corset? I can't quite get it." Anna eagerly asked her sister.

"Of course." Elsa replied with a similar tone.

Elsa walked gracefully towards her sister. She grabbed the strings, pulled with the slightest effort, and then tied them into a beautiful bow.

Anna gasped slightly as the corset tightened.

"Thanks." She said.

"My pleasure." Elsa responded. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Do you mind if I add a little frost to your dress? I promise it'll look great."

With hesitation, Anna complied. "Just don't freeze me again."

Elsa laughed. "Of course not. I've got much better control now and you know it."

With a flick of her wrists, Elsa frosted a beautifully elaborate lace design onto Anna's dress that traveled from the bottom hem to her waist in an ivy fashion.

Anna looked at her dress in the full length mirror and gasped.

"Too much?" Asked Elsa.

"No, it's beautiful. Oh, Elsa, I love it!" Anna ran and hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you like it." Elsa stated.

Elsa was glad that her younger sister was getting married, but felt something else also. She saw the way Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and longed to feel that way about someone too. As much as she was happy for Anna, she was envious too.

Suddenly, the siblings could hear the organ pipe up a wedding march and soon the choir vocalized with it. With a nervous sigh, Anna turned away from the mirror.

"It's time." She said.

Elsa faced the door and held her breath, counting the beat to herself.

'4...3...2...'

The door opened. Elsa walked through holding a blue and white bouquet. Slowly she walked down the isle and she eventually heard Anna's hesitant steps following behind her.

Elsa saw as heads turned first towards her, then her younger sister. Knowing that Anna was about to be married before her made her a little jealous but mostly she was happy for Anna. But she couldn't entirely suppress her jealousy.

They had reached the end of the isle, where Kristoff was waiting a handsome suit. He took Anna's hand and the lovers smiled at each other. They then faced the priest and the ceremony began.

Elsa stood to her sister's left and looked upon the onlookers. She scanned to see who was there. She noticed several people from Arendelle, a few from Ireland and Scotland and many other places, proudly showing the colors and emblems of their countries. But one face stood out. The face of silver haired man. He wasn't old though. He seemed to be about Elsa's age. He had light blue eyes and a pale complexion. He also seemed to look sort of elf like. Over all, he was good looking.

Elsa decided that he also looked the type to be mischievous. He turned his head and noticed Elsa looking at him. He smiled and winked at her.

Elsa looked away, her face hot with blush.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Anna flung her arms around Kristoff and they shared a romantic kiss. There was applause from all around. Elsa smiled in approval.

Seeing them still kissing, Elsa then made a large decision. She decided that one day, she will love someone as much as Anna loved Kristoff.


	2. Love Begins to Thaw

**Chapter 2**

_Love Begins Thawing_

After the ceremony, everyone proceeded to the Great Hall to celebrate with feasting and dancing. It was glorious. The food included a buffet table of chicken, roast pork, strawberry ice cream and other wonderful and delectable foods.

Anna danced with Kristoff surprisingly with grace, considering Kristoff had never danced before. Elsa sat on her throne watching the merriment.

_If only I had someone like that, _she thought.

The party went on for hours. The hall was filled with music, chatter and laughter. It was a very amazing celebration.

Elsa watched everything with poised awe. Anna came up the three steps to the throne.

"Why don't you join everyone?" she asked. "You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I don't dance, you know." Elsa replied with a grin.

"Oh, come on! Please? Besides, I know someone I'd like you to meet." Anna begged.

With a sigh, Elsa complied. Anna gave a small cheer and led her sister away from the throne by her elbow. Unknown to Elsa, Anna winked at Kristoff as a signal.

"Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked.

Anna didn't reply. She just continued maneuvering through the crowd of fancy dresses and suits.

"Anna?" Elsa asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Anna teased sing-songedly.

They approached the back of the room where the siblings could see Kristoff talking to someone, but couldn't see who because Kristoff stood in front of the person.

"Hello, Kristoff." Elsa greeted brightly.

"Hey, Elsa." He replied. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

The person he had been talking to stepped away from Kristoff. Elsa gasped slightly. It was the man from earlier at the ceremony, the one with the white hair. The one who made Elsa blush a brilliant crimson color.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I would like to introduce Jack Frost." Kristoff formally explained.

No one spoke for a moment. Elsa and Jack stared at each other, each taking in the other's brilliant blue eyes. Jack gave a mischievous smile.

He took Elsa's hand and bowed.

"Nice to finally meet her majesty. Kristoff has talked a lot about you. Of course, not as much as he's talked about Anna."

He then placed a kiss on Elsa's icy hand, and then looked back up at her. His eyes practically sparkled when they met hers.

Again, Elsa blushed and replied with "Oh, has he?" She looked at her sister and Kristoff with a quizzical looked. Anna giggled a bit and Kristoff smiled.

"Anna, why don't we go and join the dance and leave these two to get better, um, acquainted?" Kristoff said, in a tone which implied more than just becoming acquaintances.

They left before anyone could object.

Elsa looked back at Jack and was at a loss for words. He was undeniably good looking, and had eyes and a smile that could melt her icy heart.

"So, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I hear you have influence over ice and snow? Is that true, or was Kristoff just kidding about that?" Jack questioned.

Somehow, Elsa knew he was teasing. Maybe it was the way he said her full title, or the way he grinned when he mentioned her powers. She gave a small laugh.

"Yes. I have powers." She replied.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? I would love to see that." He said.

It was a challenge. Elsa knew this.

"Alright. Follow me. I'm not freezing the Great Hall tonight, but I suppose the balcony would suffice." She said, teasingly as she could muster.

He followed her, grinning

_She's so beautiful. Is this her way of flirting? _He thought to himself.

They were outside on the balcony and Elsa had closed the door. She sighed and turned around.

"I warn you, it's about to be a little cold." She said.

Jack laughed.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." He stated.

Elsa looked at him curiously.

_Is he kidding?_

She removed her gloves slowly, not from fear, but to prolong his waiting to see her powers at work.

_Why am I doing this? _She thought. _Why do I act like this around Jack? Could this be the beginning of love?_

Her gloves were off and she turned to face Jack. He was sitting on the edge of the balcony, kicking his legs back and forth like a child. Elsa found this very cute and smiled.

"I'm waiting, your majesty." He said, as he turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Alright. You're sure you'll be fine if it's cold?" she inquired.

"I'm sure." He replied.

With a breath, Elsa flicked her hands to create a tail of snow shooting up into the sky, then, like a firework, it exploded over a great distance, creating a very sparkly and beautiful night, adding more stars to the sky.

She turned to face Jack and saw that he had moved closer towards her.

"That was cute. But, how about this?" He teased.

Elsa wondered for a second what he had meant, but then saw Jack swirling his hand around, creating a large flurry of snow and raising it up, towards the sky and released it. The flurry had become heart shaped.

He looked at Elsa, her face in awe.

_He has powers too? _She thought.

She looked away from the sky towards Jack. He was looking at Elsa as she looked back at him. She smiled and glanced again at the snowy heart and realized it was directly over the both of them. She looked at Jack and felt her face grow hot again. Embarrassed with her reaction, she looked down.

With his hand, Jack raised Elsa's face towards him. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

Jack broke the silence first.

"It's okay. I like you, too." He smiled brightly.

Elsa smirked and crossed her arms.

"I never said that I liked you." She beamed.

"You didn't have to. Just one look at your face told me all I needed to know."

"What does looking at my face tell you, Jack Frost?"

He paused for a moment, supposedly analyzing her.

"You used to hide yourself from the world, you love your freedom, you have lots of love to give, and you like me." He retorted, enthusiastically.

"And you got all that from looking at me?" Elsa asked, stunned.

"We'll, maybe Anna and Kristoff told me a little about you." He admitted, running his hand through his silvery white hair.

"I thought so." Elsa smiled. "Can you also guess what I'm thinking?"

Jack looked at her for a second.

"You want to return to the party?" he guessed.

"Not yet." She stated, taking a step closer to Jack.

"Oh, really? What are you thinking, your majesty?" He asked, curious.

"Two things now. One, just call me Elsa. The second would be much easier just to show you." She leaned toward Jack even more now.

Jack understood instantly. He bent his head down, placed his hand under Elsa's chin to tilt her head up, and they kissed warmly. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jacks neck while he placed his around her waist.

Elsa had never been kissed before.

_So this is how it feels to be kissed. This is wonderful._

The kiss ended. Elsa's and Jack's arms remained in the same place.

"So, _Elsa_, should we return soon, or would you rather stay outside?" Jack asked, placing emphasis on Elsa's name.

When she was about to reply, Elsa heard what she thought was hers sisters' giggle. She, turned her head to see that Anna and Kristoff moved the curtain to watch the pair.

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa yelled, her face red with embarrassment.

"Okay, bye!" Anna laughed and skipped away.

Elsa looked back at Jack, seeing that he was amused.

"We should probably head back inside now. No use hiding from _them_ anymore." Elsa finally replied to Jack.

Jack laughed and the two walked back into the party.


	3. A Frozen Love

Chapter 3

A Frozen Love

It's been 2 years since Jack and Elsa met and fell in love that they decided to get married. Of course, Anna couldn't contain her excitement. She nearly screamed with excitement. (Literally. She covered her mouth to avoid it.)

At this time, Anna and Kristoff were expecting their first child, so Anna's normally excitable personally was enhanced tenfold at least.

Anna had a hard time trying to hug her sister because she couldn't fit her arms round her.

"Oh, Elsa! Congratulations!" She squealed, beaming. "I knew it would work out!"

Elsa laughed with Jack's arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad that it did." Elsa said, also smiling.

"Elsa, when do you think we should tell the rest of Arendelle? I mean, they should know that they're getting a new king as soon as possible." Jack stated, looking at his soon-to-be bride.

"Hmm, there is a large winter banquet coming up soon. Why not announce it then?" Kristoff suggested.

"That sounds like a good time to me." Elsa declared.

A few days passed, and the winter banquet was upon them.

Everyone from Arendelle gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy a bountiful feast and lively music.

Anna wore a maternity dress of red velvet, challenging her hair's brilliant red colour. Elsa, of course wore a light blue ball gown with her tiny, delicate crown that she fashioned out of ice and sapphires. The two men danced with their royal spouses, wearing nearly identical blue suits. The only difference was that Jack had an icy rose in the pocket of his jacket, whilst Kristoff had a red one.

The dance had ended. The merry event was coming to an end.

"It's time, Snowball." Jack said to Elsa.

With a happy sigh, and look towards Jack, Elsa assumed her place on the throne and got everyone's attention.

"I have a very important announcement to make." She said. "In a week's time, Arendelle will gain a king. I am marrying Jack Frost. His coronation, in such position, will be the following day. I invite everyone in the kingdom to attend both events."

There was a loud roar of cheers throughout the large room. Jack ascended the throne to take Elsa by the hand, and kiss it. He then looked into her eyes, and gave her his most stunning, elf like smile. She returned his look of adoration with a slight blush and giggle.

"I love you, my beautiful Snowball." He whispered.

Elsa turned a brilliant shade of pink and said, "I love you, too, Jack."

He rose and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

There was then a loud cry. Anna's cry. Elsa pinpointed Anna immediately. She was holding her enlarged stomach and breathing quickly. There was water on the floor near her.

"Anna!" Elsa and Kristoff cried in unison.

She looked up, still panting.

"The baby's coming." Anna said.

All eyes were on Anna.

"Everyone leave! The party is over." Jack stated.

The room quickly left as Anna was escorted to her bed chamber.

_This is going to be a long night. _Elsa thought.

(No, if you are thinking this is the baby of the story, it isn't. But, she will come in later. Sorry for the delay, I only have internet access when I can get a ride to the library or at my mom's bf's house.)


	4. Arendelle's Newest Royals

Arendelle's Newest Royals

Anna had given birth to twins. One boy and one girl. Both enchantingly beautiful. The boy, named Michael, had his mother's red hair, or peach fuzz on the top of his head, and his father's brown eyes. The girl, Sydney, had her father's blonde hair, and mother's blue eyes.

After 10 long hours of labor, Anna held her beautiful new children. Kristoff stood next to her, beaming with pride and joy. Elsa stood a few feet away with Jack, admiring her new niece and nephew. Jack looked at them nervously, not knowing how to react to the two newborns.

"Elsa and Jack, come over here." Anna stated, with very little energy. Giving birth had taken a lot out of her.

The soon to be married coupled stepped forward. Anna held out the twins to them carefully. Elsa hesitatingly took up Michael as Jack did the same with Sydney. They were truly beautiful little babies.

"You did good, sis." Elsa said to her younger sister.

"Thank you." She responded.

The queen and soon to be king gave the new parents their children back.

"Let's give them some space, Snowball." Jack said to Elsa. More discreetly, he whispered "We need to talk, me and you."

Elsa gave him a curious look them said bye to Kristoff and Anna. Elsa and Jack left the room together and went down the hall several feet, made a few turns, then stopped. Jack turned to Elsa and sighed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"You probably won't like this very much..." he started.

"What?" she asked, worried now.

"I don't think we should have children." He said simply.

Elsa stood there, stunned and mildly upset. The room dropped a few degrees.

"What? Why?" She blurted. "I don't understand. Why not, Jack?"

"I know you're upset. But, with both of us having influence over ice and snow, I'm worried that the pregnancy would hurt you. Like, freeze you from the inside." He stated.

"My mother had me. Don't you think that I could have done the same to her?" she argued. The temperature continued to drop and frost was starting to appear all over the rom near the pair.

"Yes, but with both of us having powers, I think that any potential kids would most definitely freeze you before you could give birth." He countered.

"I can handle it. Besides, what if we had a child with no powers? There wouldn't be a worry then."

"Seriously, Elsa? Do you actually think that our child could, theoretically, be born with no powers?"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "There's a chance. Please, Jack. I do want to have kids in the future. Raise the next generation of the royal family."

"Let Anna's children take the throne when they come of age."

Now snow was coming from the ceiling and there was at least an inch of it on the floor.

"Jack, I want kids. I want to have a family with you." She begged.

"Maybe we could discuss this later. Look around us." He pointed out the snow around them.

"Ugh." Elsa grunted and thawed the hallway. "Fine, but it **will** be discussed. Not avoided this time." She stormed off to her room, leaving Jack, and an icy trail of footprints, behind.

The twins were named after my little brother! And my younger sisters best friend.


	5. Forging of Frozen Hearts

Forging of Frozen Hearts

It had been a week since Elsa's and Jack's disagreement. Anna and Kristoff had been oblivious to the change since they were busy being new parents. Not that they didn't care, they were just adjusting to living with newborns.

Elsa was contiuously trying to think of an argument to convince Jack that having children wouldn't be a problem for them, whilst Jack was doing the opposite.

"If only he'd listen." Elsa said aloud to nobody imparticular.

"I wish she would just hear me out." Jack thought aloud.

Both pacing through different parts of the castle. Both trying to think of ways to convince the other of their views of children.

Meal times came and they tried to talk it over, each time ending with one of the pair freezing the room. Food that had been frozen multiple times, and rethawed equally as many times by the palace staff.

The wedding date was growing closer. They had a month left. Elsa hoped that this would be settled by that time. Jack hoped that Elsa would just drop the idea of kids. Both stubborn, so neither was going to happen.

While contemplating her counteratguments, a knock was heard on Elsa's door. She was immidiatly brought out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said evenly.

Jack entered and closed the door behind them.

"Hey." He said casually, leaning against the bed frame.

"Hi." Elsa replied. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

There was a tangibly long pause. Before Elsa could ask again, Jack sighed.

"Actually yeah." He said. "I was thinking that we could stop arguing on the matter for now. Maybe come back to it after the wedding."

Elsa crossed her arms.

"And delay this repeating argument?" She spat. "I'd rather we settle this before the wedding, if you don't mind."

"Elsa, please-"

"No. No more arguing, no more freezing the palace over this, no more of it!" She yelled.

She softened, taking in Jack's stunned expression.

"Jack, I love you. Very much. And I know you love me, too. Don't you think that we should have a child to share this love with?"

Jack remained silent as he crossed the room to his fiancé and hugged her gently. She eventually hugged him back.

"Okay. I suppose that I can be more open to the idea. I mean, after all, your body temperature is naturally colder than most others. Maybe a baby won't freeze you." He stated.

They ended their embrace. Jack lifted Elsa's face to his own and smiled gently.

"But I do think we should definitely talk about it more after we are married." He murmured.

Elsa beamed.

"Oh, Jack! You have no idea how happy you've just made me!" She exclaimed.

They laughed together. After their laughter died down, Elsa wrapped her arms around jacks neck and kissed him. He followed suit and wrapped his around her waist.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, studying each other's lips passionately. When the kiss ended, they smiled at each other. Elsa standing on tip toe to look into her loves eyes.

"Jack, why did you change your mind? I mean you were so set against it before." She asked, curious.

"You want a child, and I will leads do my best to give you what you want and what you deserve. Also, I wouldn't mind having a little Jack jr. running around." He joked.

Elsa laughed.

"Jack jr? You are really unimaginitve with names." She kidded in return. "It's official. I'm naming any child we have." She flicked the tip of his nose.

(Okay, guys. I know, cheesy lovey stuff. But I can't help it, I see them as such a cute couple. Also, if I receive 20+ comments from new readers, I'll consider making an animated series of Fire from Frost on YouTube. But it'll take a while. I'm gonna take animation this year when school starts and buy a program whenever I have the money. Plus, need to find voice actors, so, yeah. Please spread the word! I love all my faithful readers and fans!)


	6. A Thawed Wedding

A Thawed Wedding

Two weeks had passed and it was the day before the wedding. Jack and Elsa were making final decisions about their vows and Jack was additionally memorizing his coronation ceremony part. Who knew becoming king would require so many details? There was a nearly tangible feeling of business and glee throughout not only the castle, but in the kingdom too.

"'And I promise, from even the deepest parts of my heart, to always love and cherish you.' How does that sound?" Jack asked his bride-to-be.

Elsa smiled in approval. "It sounds like you're a true romantic. How do you find what to say so easily?" she inquired.

"I guess when you're in love, you just know. Why? Don't you know? You always sound so sure."

She paused, trying to think up a response.

"I think that's just you, Jack."

He stuck out his tongue teasingly. Elsa laughed quietly, then followed suit.

"So, can't I hear your vows, please?" Jack pleaded.

"I've already told you. I want them to be a surprise. What's the point of a surprise if I I tell you what they are?" Elsa replied for the umpteenth time, with mock seriousness.

"If you tell me, I'm sure I'll still love what you say at the wedding." He pleaded.

_Change the subject,_ Elsa thought.

"Don't you have your coronation lines to memorize or something?" she said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. They're nuts. What are they? Latin or something?"

"Actually yeah, they are."

"Why? It's a dead language, Elsa."

She scoffed. "Oh please. I recited them over three years ago. You can do it too. They aren't difficult."

Jack sighed. "I know. I just really want to hear your vows. Please?" He begged once again.

"Not going to happen." Elsa teased as she cuddled into Jack's shoulder. "But I can give you a preview of one aspect of the wedding."

She reached up with one hand and lowered Jack's head into hers as they shared a tender and loving kiss.

They slowly separated from each other, grinning.

"Well, I think we could do some more _rehearsing _in that department." Jack murmured.

A giggle escaped from Elsa's lips.

"I'll agree to _that._" She said.

Laying on Jack's chest, Elsa sat up to again kiss her fiancé. This time, the kiss was more passionate than anything else. They held it for what seemed to be hours, but was probably only around 5 minutes.

Eventually, both were out of breath and had to stop to regain air, gasping it in by the gallon.

A smile played on Jack's mouth. "Well, that was fun." He said.

Elsa couldn't help it. She laughed.

The day of the wedding had arrived. The castle was bustling with activity. Last minute preparations with food and decorations were happening.

Elsa was alone, admiring her dress. It had long, sheer laced sleeves with a fitted top that flared at the bottom. Of course, she had to add her own flare. So she froze a snowflake design go inning in an unsteady vine along her waist. Her hair has grown even more, so she had it half up and half down. The part that was up was in an elegant French braid. The rest was curled into detailed spirals.

A sigh escaped her lips. She both anticipated her marriage, but was nervous, too.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

The door opened.

"Just me." Anna stated. She was wearing a mint green gown that was fitted to her frame perfectly. Her hair was let all down.

"You look beautiful." Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "You look beautiful-ler."

They both laughed at their inside joke.

"Nervous?" Anna asked.

"You have no idea."

A fanfare of trumpets played. It was time for the wedding.

"Just breathe. You'll be fine." Anna advised.

Elsa slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep calm as she noticed the slightest hints of frost creeping along the walls and floor.

"Oops." She said. With a wave of her hand, she thawed the frost.

Moment later, the chorus struck up their song. Showtime.

Anna went out first. She looked poised and graceful. Something motherhood had given her.

Elsa followed after 20 steps that her sister took first.

She walked the isle, nodding occasionally to familiar faces. Near the front of the isle, she saw him. Her very-soon-to-be husband. Jack Frost. He stood there, beaming at his beautiful bride.

Elsa offered her hand to him, which he took to help her up the single step.

The priest started speaking, but the pair hardly noticed for they were lost in each other's eyes.

"... and now, Jackson Frost would like to say his handwritten vows."

Jack pulled a medium sized card from a pocket. He began reading from it.

"Elsa, you are truly someone I can spend the rest of my life with. You are perfect in every way, and I promise to be the best husband for you. I promise to always listen when you have something to say. I promise to always support you in whatever it is that you do. And, more than anything, I promise to love you eternally."

He looked up after he finished reading. He saw that Elsa was beaming and red in the face, her eyes glistening.

There were murmurs of affection throughout the crowd.

"and now, Queen Elsa will say her vows."

Elsa didn't need a card.

"Jack, I love you. I always will and there is no force in this world that's strong enough to make me fall out of love with you. There is an entire life waiting for us. One that is full of joy and happiness. One that contains you as my husband, my partner, and my king. I'll always love you and will uphold our marriage to my last breath."

With each word, Jack realized truly how much that he belonged with Elsa and with nobody else ever.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said solemnly.

Jack grabbed Elsa's hands and then placed a loving kiss upon his new wife. Their first as a married couple. The viewers busted into applause and cheers.

The kiss ended and the couple beamed at each other, married at last.


End file.
